


Ew.

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has a prank pulled on him that he doesn't appreciate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ew.

Ron was disgusted and he wondered who would be so mean to him. Everyone in the house knew that he was afraid of anything creepy and crawly. Harry and Hermione knew first-hand how he had a tendency to freeze up at the sight of spiders and bugs, so he knew it wouldn't have been one of them that engineered this awful prank. He was trying to muster all of his mental strength to ignore the sight and get from his bed over to his wand, but there were so many of them. There were cockroaches everywhere.


End file.
